Dennaleia of Havemont
Princess Dennaleia, also known as Denna, is the main character of the series. The book stars with her coming to Minarya, to merry the prince, to whomst she has am argent betrothal that will help unite the two countries together and keep the piece. She is a magical user, having a Multiaffinity, with her main affinity being Fire. Even though magic is legal in Havemont, because the betrothal happened before her powers manifested, with the foresight that she will be going to Minarya where magic is illegal, Denna was never taught how to properly use her powers. When coming to Minarya Denna's powers become more and more unstable, which we later find is more due to the magical atmosphere of Minarya more then her emotional state, even though it also plays a role. She is also a very knowledgeable scholar and politician, showing a varied knowledge of many different topics and also skills in searching for information during the course of the books, as well as great delegating skills, which were showcased especially during the second book, in one of queen Invasya's lessons/games. Denna is smart and resourceful, she is instrumental to solving many of the mysteries that arise in the course of the book. Her father is the king of Havemont, Her older sister is the future queen and her mother is the current queen. We later learn that her mother has Zumordian blood. -----!----- !Spoilers down from here! -----!----- On the topic of romance, although bethroned to the prince of Minarya, she ended up falling for his older sister Mere (Amaranthine), The best horse trainer in Minarya, where horse riding is highly respected, as are horses in general. * On the side of romance, although bethroned to the prince of Minarya, she ended up falling for his older sister, Mare (Amaranthine), The best horse trainer in Minarya, where horse riding is highly respected, as are horses in general. The two of them end up spending a lot of time together because Denna, being from a mountain Kingdom where horses cannot go, doesn't know how to ride a horse at all, and she needs at least the basics in order to ride a horse in the wedding ceremony, and so Mere's uncle appoints her to teach Denna. They solve a murder or two together, ride horses, talk until late into the night, play music, steal evidence and romantically stare at each other in the rain. By the end of the first book Mere and Denna have both said they love eachother, Denna called a meteor shower and before that told Mere's brother off, which included " I would happily marry your sister"￼, and afterwards the two princesses head to Zumordia with the motives of ambassadory and Denna finding control of her magic. ￼In the second book we see more of Denna's slipping control, her magic is volatile and she doesn't have a firm grasp on its reigns. She accidentally almost burns down a village that was under attack, breaks some light and burns Mere herself. She later on accepts queen Invasya's proposal to be one of her picks, and so leaves Mere A-one in another city. As one of queen Invasya's pupils Denna goes to the winter court for what she later on learns is a competition of sorts. There she finds friends, and also some interesting familial connections between herself and the queen of Zumordia. She also learns more about what having multi affinity means, shows of her diplomacy skills and learns to control and use her magic, getting into a complicated situation with Invasya in the process. On the way there he learns how to punch, which she quickly puts into good use upon arrival, and we learn that she is most likely guy, and either way not interested in a rogue magic user who controls those who are well interested or want to be like him, or so a?"not impressed by that" lady from the village tells us ----!---- / I would like to mention that this page was started at 2 am because that's when I remembered, so all inaccuracies are my fault due to sleepiness and having red the books a month or so ago/. So please feel free to react and Call me out on it/